


暗礁

by Bath_Lily_sxsxn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bath_Lily_sxsxn/pseuds/Bath_Lily_sxsxn
Summary: 用餐结束期待您的评价





	暗礁

“今天庆功宴你都不去吗？这可是……”

“抱歉，我不去了，今晚有事”

“或许…是男朋友？”

“怎么会……男朋友那种东西”

“有什么用”

/  
晚上十点二十七分，权顺荣开始思考自己放弃去庆功宴是不是个正确的选择，他的小情人正襟危坐，像是要等待检阅的士兵，怎么坐才舒服，关了灯的房间随着画面的色彩变换氛围，恐怖片，正儿八经的恐怖片，只是权顺荣枕着他这个弟弟的肩膀情意绵绵。

眯眼，黏黏，挪一下，停两秒，然后蹭蹭，权顺荣腹诽自己为什么要用这种装可爱的套路，都怪李硕珉太正经，忍不住想让人换个花样撩拨。

怎么能装作视而不见听而不闻呢，热乎乎的小脑袋近得不能再近了，突突的动脉顺着热气蜿蜒向上，像装了蒸汽机一样脑子发热，轰鸣的金属探出只小铜鸟，提醒着年下男人做点什么来打破胶着。

不然——真的要受不了了。

/  
如果只是蹭一蹭，李硕珉的意志还不至于那么薄弱，重点是那只不安分的小手，先是在宽松睡裤的束口打圈，汗量大得超乎他自己想象，看上去无心无意的动作，没几分钟却把那片布料折磨到微微濡湿，他鬓角也跟着湿透，听到热气腾腾的半句话。

“啊，湿了”

他这个哥哥看电影看得目不转睛，屏幕上的水被莫名其妙打翻，男主人公的衬衫湿了一大片。

嗯，不仅弄湿了，还钻进去了，圆圆的手指头在肚脐处画曲线，拽着那块儿的体毛使坏，李硕珉也盯着屏幕，颓疲的海浪卷起小小的波涛，泛起白色泡沫，不由分说地冲击他，他喉咙痒，脖子痒，下巴也痒。

其实根本用不着这种程度的勾引的，阅历加上品味，权顺荣对自己的魅力很有信心，这么做除了开始的一点点趣味，更多的是一种需要给对方加深印象的迫切，没有什么所谓名分，跟相熟的人说起来也只是“亲近的弟弟”，李硕珉未曾进入他的交际圈子，只是安安静静待在那里，对自己的一切挑逗、一切任性和一切情欲照单全收。

一开始是玩乐的快感，狡黠的小狐狸反客为主捕猎成功，年下男人青涩且有力，蓬勃青春漂亮诱人，他撷取这果实，得意洋洋印上一吻，本来没想要将这汁水浓郁的浆果纳入喉咙的。

可是现在，他越发贪心了。

/  
电量即将告竭的手机嗡嗡蜂鸣，权顺荣去拿来充电，精神紧绷的弟弟松一口气又觉得失落，不知道这暗流涌动的挑逗是不是到此结束，他哥哥又要再用什么招数来搞他，没开灯，找不准充电口的哥哥嘟起嘴巴，捏着手机冲他可怜巴巴：“DKmin帮帮我嘛”

“呜…插不进去”

“好想…快点插进去哦”

/  
香气浓郁，酸涩又甜蜜，权顺荣在脑子里混乱踌躇，气氛太熬人，保持理智好像不太搭调，他侧过脸去看李硕珉，鼻梁的轮廓傲人，眼下的痣也特别漂亮，薄唇抿着，刚才的正襟危坐姿态稍微放松，整个人看上去很好抱，他一脚踏进去这柔软又坚硬的沼泽，结结实实一把搂上弟弟的胳膊。

勾着胳膊蹭蹭，缩进怀里，怪物还没出现，江面上泛起更大的波涛，权顺荣梗着嗓子尖叫，李硕珉心烦意乱，心里软软的，那里却被揉得硬起来。

“哥……”

“专心看。”

“哥……”，反正还是弟弟，撒娇总也还自然的，权顺荣融进他怀里，耳朵尖刮着睡衣下的乳头，察觉到那块的敏感一动一动，看他隐忍又难耐的样子偷偷笑出声。

手伸进来了，手又伸进来了，灼烧的皮肤，精神沸腾，哥哥真的好坏，李硕珉不知道怎么办了，这又该怎么专心呢，他一向听话，可是这项任务实在太难，低头看下去的鼓鼓脸颊怎么可以这么惹人喜欢，他伸手捏了一把，哥哥的手也在那里捏了一把。

掂一掂，捏一捏，贴得紧紧，李硕珉忍不住要动了，可是屏幕上的巨大怪物终于出现，他哥哥又叫起来，故意娇作的喘息让裤裆里的小家伙又抬头几分，权顺荣的手包裹住他勃发的性器，看着电影喊出来：“好大哦——”

绝对是在说那个怪物，不是说那个，李硕珉脑子里打起拨浪鼓，要疯了，真的要疯了，男主人公找到根铁管跟怪物粗壮的胳膊负隅顽抗，剧情胶着身体也胶着，“硕珉你看——”

“好硬、好硬”

“好硬的胳膊哦”

“都砍不断的”

/  
掂一下，捏一捏，又坐正，权顺荣玩李硕珉的小家伙玩得饶有兴味，擎着脑袋往怀里蹭，表情还无辜，屁股正好贴着那里，他眨眨眼：“DK啊”

“你”

“干嘛硌我”

“快道歉”，脸颊鼓鼓，还舔嘴唇，漂亮的果冻闪亮亮，要吃掉还是不吃掉只在一念之间，“哦…哥，对不起”，李硕珉一挪，哥哥跟着贴过来，又蹭了一下，毛茸茸的小狐狸黏人得紧，权顺荣眯着眼睛又发问：“干嘛？不想跟哥贴在一起？”

“不…想的，可是……”，乖弟弟张口结舌，没开灯看不出来面红耳赤，柔软的布料被撑出明显的形状，李硕珉低了点头，扛不住诱惑地开口：“哥哥好香……”

“好想咬一口”

哥哥毕竟是哥哥，权顺荣先下手为强，咬了口李硕珉的胸口，用力不猛，更像是小仓鼠的玩闹，呼吸喷过来，亲亲热热潮潮湿湿，漂浮的波涛撼动着权顺荣高塔上的心，“可是我用的你的沐浴露呢……”

这是李硕珉家，权顺荣很少把人带到自己家去，所以这里当然是李硕珉家，可现在权顺荣却很想把他带到自己的床上，用力地接吻，接长长的吻，接黏糊糊的吻，伸出舌头舔舔，用柔软湿润抚慰全身，互相紧紧拥抱，胸口的小巧葡萄彼此击撞，热乎乎的情欲裂口淌出汩汩水流，又干涩又潮湿，赤裸相见，亲密联结，放弃姿态，丢掉警惕，把身和心沉下去，再沉下去——

留下他的气味，他的痕迹，好好充盈整个房间，第二天起床，就这么笼着下身抚慰自己，估计轻轻松松就能达到高潮。

不过现在没在他的床上，李硕珉漂亮的眼眸映出片尾曲的蓝光，像星子，弟弟缓慢地笑开，像是如释重负，又像是要给他好好演示自己此刻的表情：“可是不是很好吃吧”

“那哥哥就来尝尝别的吧”

“DKmin怎么看电影都一点也不认真啊还一直讲话…唔，现在都没结束就要动手动脚，你看你……”

“哥，别说了”，他的弟弟已经站起身来，居高临下，满溢的欲望里带一点点怜惜，修长的手指几下就解开绑带，性器蛰伏已久，终于探出头来，硬邦邦的。

“你再讲下去，嘴巴要被我堵起来了”

至于后面李硕珉捏着权顺荣屁股上的软肉，满怀笑意地用“那我也只蹭蹭好了”反击回去的时候，哥哥的表情有多精彩，求他动一动的语调有多娇嗔，就是另外一件事了。

 

/  
原来栽在这里是有原因的，电梯打开，身材挺拔的高个男人就那么笑笑站着，自然地接过他手里的车钥匙。

这趟激流勇进，没想到撞上暗礁，可这么停泊下来也不错，权顺荣想。

“男…男朋友这种东西”

“还是有点用处的嘛”

**Author's Note:**

> 用餐结束期待您的评价


End file.
